Notes of Light
by Hershey Ride
Summary: Sort of a sequel to "Stars". An afternoon in the life of a certain Japanese transfer student, before that was what she was. As she goes about playing her little song, the song tells of what her future may hold for her.


**So, I decided to make a sort of sequel to "Stars", but with Miko instead.**

 **The song Miko sings isn't mine.**

 **Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon isn't mine. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

 **Transformers Prime isn't mine. It's property of Hasbro.**

* * *

The bright afternoon sunlight drifted through the small Tokyo apartment. The TV was on, playing a mid-afternoon talk show, providing background noise for the woman who was in the kitchen, washing dishes and preparing dinner. The front door opened as a small six year old ran in happily.

"Mama! I'm home!" The little girl called out, pulling off her shoes and taking of her tiny yellow hat. She was dressed in a long sleeve sky blue button down shirt with a white collar, a pair of navy blue shorts that peeked out under the shirt tiny white shoes, and a light pink backpack.

The woman peeked around the corner that led to the kitchen. She looked a lot like her daughter. Both had dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes. The mother held her hair back in a loose ponytail tied with a pink bow, whereas her daughter had hers in pigtails. The older woman wore a white long-sleeved top, a dark blue mini-skirt with blue leggings, and yellow flats. The woman smiled and waved at her daughter.

"Welcome home Miko-chan!" She said. Miko pulled off her backpack and hung it on a small hook by the door. Two cats, one an American Shorthair, the other a Scottish Fold. The American Shorthair brushed around Miko's legs and purred.

"Hi Chi Chi-tan," Miko petted the orange tabby cat and laughed as the other cat licked her fingers. "Hehehe, Ding Dong-kun, quit it silly kitty."

Miko's mother came out of the kitchen, drying her hands on her skirt. She picked Miko up and swung her around. The little girl giggled and swung her arms around. On the ground the two cats mewled and planted their front legs on the Japanese woman's legs. She planted a kiss on Miko's head and hugged her close.

"Are you ready to play today Miko-chan?" Mama asked. Miko nodded.

"Ready Mama," Miko chirped back. Mama set her down and Miko ran over to the piano that rested by the window. Mama pulled back the cover on the keys as Miko pulled out her song book. The pigtailed girl tapped the ivory keys lightly, the notes filling the air around her. Miko pulled herself onto the bench as her mother sat beside her. The kindergartener flipped the book to a song. She tapped the keys a few times to find the note she was looking for.

She cracked her knuckles and began to play, singing the tune with her mother.

 _I chased after rabbits on that mountain._  
 _I fished for minnow in that river._  
 _I still dream of those days even now_  
 _Oh, how I miss my old country home._

 _Father and mother―are they doing well?_  
 _Is everything well with my old friends?_  
 _When the rain falls, when the wind blows,_  
 _I stop and recall of my old country home._

 _Some day when I have done what I set out to do,_  
 _I'll return home one of these days_  
 _Where the mountains are green, my old country home,_  
 _Where the waters are clear, my old country home._

"Good job Miko-chan," Mama smiled, patting her daughter's head. Miko cheered and waved her hands. Chi Chi and Ding Dong meowed and climbed on the piano, knocking down the book. Miko picked it up and placed it back on the piano. As she was about to return to playing, a light pop tune came on the TV. The kindergartener's head snapped over to look at the TV.

"Ooo, Mama! Sailor Moon is on! Can I watch it? Please!" Miko pleaded. Mama smiled.

"Sure Miko-chan," Mama said. "Just be sure to not get too worked up, Papa will be home soon, and then dinner will be ready."

"Ok Mama," Miko replied, running over to the spot of carpet infront of the TV and began singing the theme song quietly. Chi Chi and Ding Dong settling themselves on either side of the girl.

Mama returned to the kitchen, preparing the rice for dinner. She smiled as Miko acted out a scene from the week old episode with the two cats next to her, sang along with the songs in the episode, and reacted to the characters' actions on screen.

 _'She's so engergetic,'_ Mama thought. _'She already has piano skills, and she's been begging me to get a guitar for her birthday. Definitely going to be a handful when she's a teenager.'_

Mama's thoughts were interrupted by Miko hitting a high note and knocking something over in the other room, Chi Chi and Ding Dong screeching and scampering into the ktichen.

"Or mabye," Mama sighed. "Sooner than that."

* * *

 **Review if you liked, review if you don't. Thanks for reading! Sorry its so much shorter.**


End file.
